What He Wants, He Gets
by miamitravel
Summary: A one shot of Sheamus...


A/N: This is for Lou. She knows who she is...hope you all like.

**What He Wants, He Gets**

Two years. That's the last time Lou saw him. Him being Stephen Farrelly. The Celtic Warrior in every sense of the word. Dominating, sensual a true man in looks and character. But when they were together, there was a spark between them. People can see that he was all about Lou, until the day she walked away because another woman was on his arm.

They had met in Ireland when she was doing an overseas study for the semester. His family was her host family and they quickly accepted her into their family. From there the bond grew between Stephen and Lou. She never believed in love at first sight, but when he gaze landed on him, she felt herself tumble headlong into love.

They spent their time together when he wasn't working or even training to be a wrestler. She was never one to watch sports, but when it came to Stephen she found it quickly became an obsession. Now fast-forward two years. Lou was here in the hotel where the WWE was, to interview the man who long ago stole her heart. His stage name was Sheamus and it fit him perfectly.

Stephen knew that he was going to be interviewed for an article, but his thoughts kept drifting as they always have to the young lass that stole his heart. She was a tiny thing, but so full of life and passion. Yes he made it to the big time when the WWE signed him, but there was one part that still eluded him. True happiness. With her. He gathered up his things and left his room to head downstairs for his interview.

Lou felt the butterflies in her stomach stir more then originally. She didn't know if Stephen knew it was she that was doing the interview. Lou didn't know how he was going to react to seeing her after two year of no contact. She begged an pleaded with her boss to send someone else, but her boss felt that because she was familiar with the world of wrestling that she was the best on for the job. She heard the elevator ding and the doors open. The man of her heart stepped out and looked around. He spotted Lou and the look on his face would have been funny, but his eyes held a sadness that she was responsible for.

Stepping over to him despite her trepidation she said "Hello Stephen".

He couldn't believe that Lou was standing there, in front of him, speaking to him as though she didn't disappear two years ago with out a word. He couldn't help but just stare at her. Grabbing her arm, Stephen turned back towards the elevators. The doors had just opened and out stepped John Cena, Randy Orton and Stu Bennett. It would have been odd to see those three men together but Randy and John had taken Stephen and Stu under their wings and worked with them. The three men stared at Stephen and the young woman that he held. John was the first to speak, but didn't quite get the entire question out before the doors closed.

"Ste, who is tha….." . John looked at Randy and Stu as to voice the question, but Stu knew who that young woman was. They had met often enough in Europe when Ste and Stu were trying to get noticed.

"That gentlemen is the young Lou who stole our dear Stephen's heart and left without word. Don't worry, Stephen would never do anything to hurt her. He's been in love with her forever, but I think he wants answers".

"That is Lou? She looks so young." Randy said. He and John had heard from Stephen about that young woman often enough to know he was still in love with her.

"I hope that when we get back that there isn't blood on the walls" Randy laughingly joked.

Meanwhile Stephen and Lou had made their way up to his floor and now were in his hotel room. Lou just staring at the floor, Stephen staring at her.

"Why, lass? Why are yah here? To torment me?" Stephen said softly. For a man his size he spoke so softly. "Talk to me lass."

Lou looked up and looked into his eyes and saw the same thing that was in her eyes. Loneliness. Heartache. "I'm here to do the interview with you. That's it."

"Why did ye leave me? No explanations." Stephen said.

Lou shook her head. She wanted to do the interview and leave. "No Stephen. Please I just wanna do my job and leave."

"Not this time. Not until ye tell me why you left. I went crazy looking for yah. Yah broke me heart lass. Two years, not word, nothing and then today here yah be. I want to know why."

"Fine, you wanna know why I left." Lou's anger and hormones rising fast. "I left because I came to surprise you at one of the shows. I got to your locker room and some bitch was hanging all over you. You didn't even seem fazed by it. Like you enjoyed the attention." She all but screamed at him.

Stephen ran a hand over his face, remembering that night vividly. A fan had managed to get into the backstage area and into his dressing room. He didn't know that Lou was coming there, nor did he hear or see her at the door.

"Lou yah are the only one I ever wanted. Yah left without a word to me. I know yah spoke to me parents. Mum has kept me up ta date wit yah, but I wanted to speak ta yah meself." "I haven't been happy fer da last two years. I've missed yah so verra much."

"You can't have what you want Stephen, it doesn't work like that. Not anymore."

With Lou saying that, Stephen strode over to her, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck and kissed her. Not a gentle kiss, but one filled with dominance and desire. Passion laced. She responded back regardless of what her head was saying.

"I love yah, I always have." Stephen said placing more kisses on her lips, moving slowly down her neck. He knew what she loved. He was her first. He taught her how to harness that passion and for it to be his alone. He hadn't touched another woman since Lou left and all that pent up and was being released into a devastating kiss.

"I never stopped loving you either, but this between us can't be no more." She said as his lips descended upon hers again. Her will was crumbling and her hands of their own volition moved to the nape of his neck where his hair was a touch longer. She had missed this, missed him.

She knew that she might regret this later on, but right now she wanted, no needed him and desperately. She still loved him. She wasn't happy either without him. She ghosted through life for the last two years.

Stephen's hands ran down her ribcage till they reached her hips. Gently lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his hips as he brought them both to the king sized bed. Gently laying her down, he couldn't help but stare at her. The one woman who stole his heart. Who owned his soul. Lowering his head towards her lips, he placed another of those soul-destroying kisses against her lips. His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt and gently tugged it up and over her head. Stephen looked down at her body. Still the same after two years except for one thing-the Celtic Cross on her hip.

His lips placed a gentle kiss to it, slightly shocked that tears were slowly filling his eyes. He let his finger gently trace over it and looked back into her eyes. "Why lass?"

"Because it was a reminder of my time with your beautiful country and your family. Most of all my time with you." Lou said.

Stephen had no words, he just kissed her. His fingers went to the button and zipper on her pants and released both. Gently guiding them down over her hips and thighs. Lou's hands hand become busy as well. She reached the hem of his shirt and tugged upwards and Stephen understood. Pulling his shirt up an off, he felt her hands against the wall of his chest, fingernails lightly grazing. Shudders racked his body. He hadn't touched another woman since she left and his tightly held control was soon coming undone.

Stephen stood up quickly and stripped the remainder of his clothing off his body and returned to Lou who was still in the center of the bed. He adjusted their positions so that they she was on top, while he was on the bottom. He needed her to take her time with him. He reached behind his head and grasped the slats of the headboard. He wanted her in control, something that when they were together never happened. He always controlled their lovemaking.

Lou stared down at him in shock. This wasn't the Stephen she knew. The one she knew would have been on top of her, driving her insane with need, bringing her to one climax after another. She was so shocked that she couldn't have stopped the next words out her mouth even if she tried. "How many women have you had since I left?" Shaking her head "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry it's none of my business."

"No one." Lou had no idea what to say, she stared at him in shock.

"Fer the last two years, yah tormented me Lou. No one could compare. All I would think about is yah. I still remember being buried deep inside yah as we drifted off to sleep, only to wake and start all over."

Lou shook her head, not believing that this man below her would deny himself any sort of pleasure, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the truth. The same was said for herself. No one could even come close to what she had with Stephen. Right now all she wanted to do was feel.

Trailing her lips down his neck and across his broad chest, Lou felt Stephen's body tremble at the feeling of her mouth as she continued her descent. She ran her hands up his inner thighs, moaning slightly at the feel of him. Sweat popped out on his forehead as his cock jerked reflexively at the feel of her. The feel of her teeth sinking gently into his skin at his hip brought a moan to his lips.

Slender fingers encircled the large shaft as her tongue peeked out and swiped over the dampened crest. Stephen's hands tightened around the slats. His cock was iron hard, glistening with pre-cum and he was dying to taste her, but he wanted her to feel in control and set the pace.

"Lou, baby please" His voice sounded strangled. He couldn't take much more teasing. Lou was severely testing the limits of his control, which was out the window at this point. He was shaking in anticipation of what was to come. She began to suck him with slow, tight strokes of her mouth. Her tiny hand reached between his thighs and played with his tight sac, driving his climax closer to the surface. "Your mouth is pure fookin' heaven Lou. I can die a verra happy mon."

Lou knew what she wanted. She wanted him out of control, begging for release. Tighter and slower strokes of her mouth, pre-cum spurted from the tip in a heated stream. She licked furiously trying get him to cum. Her nails raked down the insides of his thighs once again and she took him to the back of her throat and swallowed. A low growl tore from his throat as he drove deeper into the confines of her mouth and finally lost the last threads of his control. He felt his semen explode out of the tip and into her mouth, her lips moving as she consumed his release as her hands stroked and caressed. Her tongue milked the sensitive underside of his cock wanting more of his creamy release as she moaned in rising hunger for him. Her clit throbbing in time to the pounding of her heart.

"I can't help it Lou. I tried." Stephen said as he flipped her to her back, grabbed her wrists and made her grab the headboard as he had done. "God help me Lou, I need you too much."

She was so weak. Lou cursed herself even as Stephen settled himself between her thighs. He was her drug. The fierce kisses, the heated rasp of his chest along her breasts made her nipples harder. Her breathing became labored. He had that power to warm her body and light a fire deep inside her that was all-consuming. It had been too long. No other man was able to get close to her. This is what she wanted all along. Stephen.

Stephen trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts, stopping to suck one pebbled nipple into his mouth. "I remember how sensitive yah were." His tongue flicked over them with hot, rapid strokes. "So sensitive and easy to please."

Her hands tightened on the headboard, more than desperate to touch him. But she knew that the second she did that it was all over. Stephen made his way lower towards her core. "I need to taste yah, love. Yah're a drug in mah system and Ah canna gets yah out of me system." His voice was lowered and his accent thicker with the rising lust consuming him. Stephen opened her thighs more and settled himself there. Slowly opening her with his thumbs, he brushed across her clit making her twitch and cry out. His tongue peeked out and slowly slid through the drenched slit of her pussy. Her hips arched and a keening cry ripped from her lips. Her climax was hovering just beyond her reach. Lava-hot sensation was tearing through her body.

"God, Stephen, don't stop, please." Lou begged.

"I don't wanna rush it sweet."

"Screw that just fuck me already, it's been too long." She said panting, craving the release that only he can give her. She let go of the headboard and before he knew what was happening she was tangling her finger in his hair and pulling him up her body. She heard him growl low in his throat, "How do yah want it love? Tell me. Hard and fast, or fast and hard?' his voice strained. If she wasn't so desperate for release the limited choice she was given would have been funny. But she wanted the penetration.

"God, I don't care, just do it , Stephen. Now…"

She screamed at the penetration. It was fast. It was hard. In three strokes he was completely buried in her snug pussy. Coming over her needy body, he tucked his arms under her shoulders with his elbows holding a majority of his weight from her as he began to move.

"This is paradise lass. Take me baby." His harsh demand in her ear had her breath lodging in her chest. Wrapping her legs around his hips it opened her pussy wider allowing him to thrust deeper. She needed him. All of him. His body, but most of all his heart.

Stephen. Oh god, Stephen." Her nails gripped his shoulders, she knew she was leaving marks, but she didn't care. He was driving her past insanity, the pleasure coursing through her system. All of it centered on the man who held her soul.

"Easy baby, right there." His head lowered to her neck. "So sweet and tight." His voice throbbing with lust. "I can keep fucking you forever love. I never, ever wanna stop."

The rhythm was too much for Lou. Two years of nerve endings untouched rioted with such an intensity of sensations stroking over them. Explosions of her nearing orgasm began rippling through her pussy, as Stephen groaned at they way it tightened around his erection.

Lou remembered how much he liked that. The way she tightened around him, right before she climaxed, the feel of racing towards completion.

"Come for me, love." He nipped her ear erotically. "Let me feel you milk me. Now, baby, now." As he drove in deeper.

He moved within her faster, deeper. Lou felt the sensations of orgasm starting to splinter inside her as a stronger, harder wave hit her. She couldn't scream, there was no breath in her to scream, no strength to fight the explosions rolling through her body as she heard Stephen's cry echo around her.

He tensed above her, before driving in deep one last time before his cock throbbed and he spilt himself deep inside her welcoming body.

"Lou. God baby, I missed you…"

Her heart clenched at his words. She truly loved him. She always loved him. In that moment, Lou knew that she could never replace Stephen in heart or her mind. He was in there permanently.


End file.
